The Topiary
by Redeeming Red
Summary: Camille catches James indulging in one of his secret hobbies: talking to bushes. James/Camille. One-Shot.


**Yeah, I kinda wrote this last summer. And it's kinda absurd—be warned. But maybe you'll like it anyways? I don't know, it seems like something James would do. I've edited it up a bit to make it prettier—I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing. Maybe I'll even knock some of those future stories off of my profile for once, who knows. Hope you like—please try to bear the silliness.**

* * *

James didn't know what topiaries were until Logan had explained them to him. At first, the concept was of very little interest to him. Why would anybody ever want to make a statue out of a plant anyways? But if there was one thing James was bad at, it was turning people down. So he really couldn't say no when Logan had begged him to accompany him to see the new topiaries at Palm Woods Park. Rumor was that Mr. Bitters was trying to impress a hot new realtor, but for whatever reason, he had made a few touch-ups to the previously drab park. James hadn't been expecting much as he trailed behind an ecstatic Logan, but one particular topiary caught his eye. The bush was trimmed into the perfect outline of a princess, from the points of her tiara to the ruffles of her leafy ball gown. James stood transfixed before it, the shape reminding him of someone. He soon found himself wandering back to it in his free time. Alone—or at least he thought he was.

* * *

Camille had always liked pretty things. It was by no means public information, but she'd always had a quiet admiration for beauty. She liked the frilly pink dress she had worn when auditioning for her role as a robot princess, she liked watching the sunset from Griffin's Malibu beach house, and she liked James Diamond. But that last fact in particular was _not_ public information. So when she finally had the time, she couldn't help but investigate the new topiaries at Palm Woods Park, a giddy smile on her face at the thought of them. Upon arriving, she was surprised to find James, _of all people,_ already there, standing in front of one topiary shaped like a girl. He glanced over each shoulder—as if he was checking to make sure nobody was around—before he, to Camille's shock, began _talking_ to it. _To the bush. _ Curious, she ducked behind a tree and listened. "Hey, Camille," James started shyly, kicking at the dirt with one shoe.

Camille gasped, but thankfully James was too occupied to notice that he had company. "Um, you looked really pretty in that dress you wore," he murmured, looking up at the topiary, "The one you're wearing now. The one I kissed you in. But I've kinda told you that every time I've come here. So here's something new for today."

"I think…I don't know much about feelings, but I really want you," James continued, "I know it's wrong because you're dating Logan, and I don't want to hurt him again, so I'm not going to say anything. But you're so pretty and funny and awesome; I've never met a girl like you. And I, um, I still think about kissing you a lot. I miss kissing you—and I miss seeing you, too. I'm trying to stay away so Logan won't worry, but it's really, really hard to do that."

James sighed, glimpsing down at his shoes once more, "But I know it's what I have to do. And I still don't know much about feelings, most people say I don't even have them. But sometimes I wonder if I kind of…love you a little bit. I'm not sure, but I think I might. I think that's why it hurts so much to stay away from you. So, uh, so long, Camille. I'll see you again tomorrow."

Camille's mouth was hanging open, her jaw slack after hearing James' confession. She watched, mesmerized by the bizarre scene, as James then leaned up, standing on his tiptoes, and actually _kissed _the topiary. James stumbled backwards, sputtering and wiping at his mouth after the action, spitting out a leaf or two. "Still not as good as the real thing," he muttered under his breath, his tone irritated.

Camille couldn't help it—she laughed. James whirled around, his eyes wide with panic, as Camille emerged from her hiding spot. "Um, uh-Camille," he squeaked, "You weren't…exactly supposed to see that."

Grinning broadly, Camille strode up to the jumpy boy with a confidence she usually didn't possess. But she was definitely confident now. Because now-_now_ she knew things she hadn't known before. "Except I did," she replied smugly, wrapping her arms comfortably around James' shoulders.

"Yeah, that's…this isn't good," James stammered, yet making no move to shove her off.

"Really?" Camille's eyes twinkled mischievously, practically gloating over the new information she'd obtained, "I think it's kind of—as you said earlier when describing yours truly, _awesome._"

James licked his lips anxiously, "You do?"

"Yeah," Camille confirmed, loosening her hands so that she could cup James' cheeks instead, pulling him lower, tilting his head so that they could kiss with ease.

James sighed happily, his hands clutching Camille's hips firmly as their lips met. When Camille drew back, her breathing a little funny, James' eyes widened, "L-Logan!"

"We broke up," Camille elaborated, "Besides, I've had feelings for someone else for a while now."

"Really?" James looked away sadly, "Who?"

Camille rolled her eyes, "I'll give you a hint."

She kissed him again: a sweet, gentle peck. James' eyes brightened as she pulled away, "Really?"

"Really," Camille grinned, feeling her own happiness build inside her like a bubble. She felt like she could float away at any given moment.

"Nothing beats the real thing," James mumbled cheerfully, nuzzling their noses together and kissing her once more.


End file.
